


Stupid Samurai

by psyco_chick32



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/pseuds/psyco_chick32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka contemplates the Red Samurai Ranger as they wait on Joe's return</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Samurai

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers for:** Gokaiger episode 12, Shinkenger/Power Rangers Samurai

How dare that Kaoru woman suggest Joe wouldn't come back!

Luka shot the woman a small glare before stomping to the other side of the deck, knowing if Ahim caught her, she'd be chided for rudeness.

People on this planet were strange. So many could fight and yet they did nothing with an invasion happening! And this princess - what kind of princess fought? Ahim certainly didn't, not until she joined them.

Luka snorted. Not only did this so-called princess sword-fight, but she did it in a kimono. How stupid was that? Not that Luka couldn't, of course. She just wouldn't want to.

Luka wondered if the Princess had anything else of value besides the Shinkenger Great Power. Not that that wasn't enough but... well, it wasn't really enough. The Great Power didn't seem to be worth a lot monetarily. At least in the short term.

As though sensing her thoughts, Ahim tapped Luka on the shoulder and shook a finger warningly. Luka mock-bit at it, and Ahim giggled before going to offer Kaoru tea.

Kaoru. How DARE that woman suggest Joe wouldn't come back! Marvelous was hurt; of course Joe would return.

And when he did, they would wrench the Great Power from her grasp.

And maybe some jewels, too.


End file.
